


The spark

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: First Times, Initial relationships, Instant Attractions, M/M, Meeting the Family, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Jesse is intrigued by Cobra and does little to hide it.





	1. Chapter 1

When Jesse first lays his eyes on Cobra from across the ensuing fight, he wants him. Cutting through several men to get to Cobra is easy, most of the fists flying towards him barely land and the ones that do are barely worth a glance. Similarly, Cobra discards of his previous fights to barely avoid the kick Jesse aims at him, sliding across the floor effortlessly into their fight.

The time Jesse spent in prison didn’t affect him noticeably, not the same way it did others. Brown didn’t like to sleep by himself, hating the prospect of being left vulnerable. Pho prefers to spend his time outside or in larger rooms, clearly despising the thought of being left in a small room again. Akune and Miou don’t cease contact with each other, be it a hand on the others shoulder or standing so close that there was barely a gap to be seen between them. Nakamon took any sign of microaggression from men as being an instant threat, acting like a cornered animal, willing to fight tooth and nail. Mocai always wanted to know where all of them were, worried that an absence meant that one of them would be back behind bars before the sun came down.

For Jesse, his nerve endings just felt dull. A punch that would’ve winded him before now just left a dull ache, barely an echo. The feeling of his knuckles making contact with someone’s cheek used to make his hands shake after a proper fight, now his hands stayed so still it almost frightened him. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy things anymore, but more that what he enjoyed didn’t seem enough.

When Cobra manages to manoeuvre Jesse, lying beneath him with a strong lock around his neck, although he’s struggling to breathe Jesse feels less like he’s close to severe injury and more like he’s alive. A particularly shaky breath brings him back to reality, his elbows meeting Cobra’s ribs repeatedly in an attempt to remove Cobra’s strong grip. He’s glad in retrospect he put his shoes on properly, it was a commodity few were worth.

He can’t deny his disappointment when he has to leave, Ice giving him the signal he’d hoped wouldn’t come. He can tell by the way Cobra actually pauses when he tells him to that Cobra is just as invested, especially when Jesse says ‘ _see you later_ ’ and Cobra demands to know where he’s going. Jesse almost wishes he’d told him that he’d look for him later, but in Jesse’s mind it’s implied. A fight like that doesn’t occur between two people who aren’t meant for one another.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo,” Jesse stands near the entrance of Itokan, hands in the pockets of his leopard print coat, “long time no see.”

Cobra’s face remains impassive, regarding Jesse with suspicious eyes. He moves to open the door, motioning for Jesse to walk in, holding the door open for him. Jesse strolls leisurely, taking in his surroundings and noting how warm the environment was. Naturally, Sannoh had quite a family vibe. Little mementos were strewn about, small pictures and snapshots of the lives they’ve all lead. Jesse feels a slight stab of jealousy, having never known _this_ kind of family. Whilst his prison gang meant the absolute world to him, it didn’t fill the void that had filled him since he was very young and absent a proper family. They had only come much later, by which point Jesse assumes part of him was missing never to return.

“What is it you want?” Cobra sits down in one of the booths, watching Jesse with a curious stare. His posture looks relatively relaxed, all things considered. Jesse isn’t sure if this is Cobra being assured that Jesse won’t do something or just so certain that he wouldn’t _let_ Jesse do anything.

“To talk,” Jesse deliberately sits beside Cobra even though there was barely any room left at the edge of the booth seat, testing the waters, “is there something wrong with that?”

“No. Something tells me that isn’t all you want, though.” Cobra says coolly, staring Jesse dead in his eyes. Something stirs deep in the pit of Jesse’s stomach, a small fluttering. It’s been so long since anyone other than his boys has looked him directly in his eyes. There was something oddly intimate about it.

“Why, what do you think I want, babe?” Jesse teases, turning his body to fully face Cobra, his knees bumping slightly against Cobra’s thigh. Cobra raises one perfect eyebrow, staring intently. Jesse knows he’s a dangerous combination of bratty and unpredictable, Pho has told him as much. Cobra leans towards the no bullshit type and yet so far, he’s not taken any of the bait. Jesse is both intrigued and apprehensive. He doesn’t like not knowing what people are thinking.

“Nothing good, probably.” Cobra huffs, running his hand through his hair. It falls perfectly into place and Jesse has to physically restrain himself from hurtling himself at Cobra, the one gesture sending him into a bit of a frenzy.

“You’re damn fucking right.” He moves forward suddenly, kicking one leg over Cobra’s lap and straddling him, Cobra’s face momentarily shifting to shock. Jesse runs his fingers through Cobra’s hair the way he’s been dying to, revelling in how soft it feels under his fingers, how sexy Cobra looks with tousled hair, all bewildered. Jesse grabs his face and he knows it’s hardly gentle, but he can barely contain himself, kissing Cobra with a vigour he thought he’d long lost.

Cobra pulls back first, his hand soft on Jesse’s cheek. The gesture makes Jesse uneasy, too intimate and soft. Even the way Cobra is staring at him is unfamiliar territory. Cobra bites his lip lightly, Jesse watching with narrowed eyes.

“It’s like you do it on purpose.” Jesse growls into Cobra’s neck, biting softly, keeping one hand in Cobra’s soft hair. Cobra hums slightly, putting one hand on Jesse’s back as though Jesse might fall off him at any second, making Jesse uneasy all over again.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cobra whispers, letting out breathy sighs as Jesse continues to give Cobra’s neck all of his attention, a rough display of teeth and tongue that was just so typically Jesse.

“Admit it,” Jesse moves away momentarily, nose touching Cobra’s, “you felt it too when we fought, right? That fucking spark?”

Cobra laughs lightly, not a malicious laugh but an airy and gentle one, his eyes crinkling and an actual smile gracing his face. Jesse feels like he’s been kicked in the gut, wondering how one human can fuck him up so easily with just a smile and a laugh. Of course all of the SWORD region loved him, he was a walking ray of sunshine. It also helped that Jesse wanted to fuck him into next week.

Cobra’s hands suddenly touch his thighs and for one horrifying moment, Jesse feels shy, sensitive to the lightest touch. Cobra hoists his arms under Jesse’s thighs easily, standing up in an impressive display of strength, carrying Jesse towards the door.

“You tell anybody about this,” Cobra huffs as he opens the door to Itokan, exiting with Jesse in his arms, “I’ll kill you myself. Regardless of this so-called spark you speak of.”

Thankfully Cobra’s place isn’t too far, otherwise Jesse would berate him for his implication that this could be kept a secret when Cobra was carrying him down the streets of Sannoh.

 

* * *

 

 

Their first time together is a little more awkward than either expected. Jesse rushes to discard his clothes like a horny teenager when Cobra has barely seated himself on the bed. Jesse smirks and preens, putting on what he believes is an unbelievable show for Cobra who entertains him, smiling shyly and shaking his head over what he called Jesse’s ‘peacocking’. Jesse has to steady himself a little more than usual, Cobra is considerably gentler than he’d anticipated but it’s not bad in the way Jesse thinks it would be. It makes him feel vulnerable, which is funny when Jesse considers he can’t count the amount of men and women he’d been naked or in precarious positions in front of. Yet for whatever reason, Cobra’s eyes on him in close proximity made his cheeks flush and his stomach fill with butterflies. He doesn’t know the word to describe the way Cobra looks at him but whatever it is, he wants to be looked at for that way for the rest of his life.

It was a rude awakening for Jesse who expected an easy roll in the sheets, assuming whatever it was that had attracted him to Cobra in the first place would be placated with sex. It’s made worse by the way Cobra doesn’t tell him to leave in the morning, instead moving Jesse onto his side to spoon him. Jesse would usually kick the shit out of anyone other than Pho for making him the little spoon but the feeling of Cobra’s chest against his back leaves him open and bare for the world to see, pretending it was an accident when his fingers lace with Cobra’s hand that rests near his stomach.

“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.” Cobra murmurs against his neck, his lips soft and cool against Jesse’s overheated body.

“Well I guess I’ll stay, since you want me to so badly.” Jesse replies, losing himself in the moment, the intimacy of feeling someone so close because they wanted to be so close. Cobra kisses his shoulder, a simple gesture, but it means a lot to Jesse regardless.

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a long time since Cobra has been nervous, especially _this_ nervous. It was the kind of anxiety that threatened to render him silent, butterflies in his stomach so intense he feels lightheaded briefly. Jesse’s hand is on his lower back, a small reminder that he’s there beside him. It doesn’t make the prospect of entering the Funk Jungle any easier for Cobra, though. It’s not the fact that he’s had his fair share of fights with both the Mighty Warriors and Prison Gang, more-so the implication that if these people don’t like him, there’s little Jesse could possibly do to salvage their relationship. They were all Jesse spoke about and Cobra truly understood why, after all, the way Sannoh Rengokai were his family, the inhabitants of Funk Jungle were Jesse’s.

In all honesty, Cobra finds the place a little hard to take in. The neon lights don’t look as dazzling in the daytime and the place is scuffed around the edges, cracks in the wall and marks all over the dancefloor. He supposes that’s not what people care about and judging by how popular it is, people attend for the atmosphere and a love for music. Cobra can’t really relate, having never been to a club before. When he’d told Jesse this, Jesse had laughed obnoxiously and told him that he wasn’t surprised but that he’d take him. In retrospect Cobra probably should’ve kept his mouth shut.

Walking up the stairs was far more intimidating than it had any need to be, Cobra thankful that Jesse keeps his hand on his back, grateful that he has something to focus on. As soon as they’ve come to the top of the stairs, Cobra feels completely unnerved by the sheer amount of eyes that land on him at once. The silence is deafening, all of them staring without saying a single word.

Ice is the first to crack, laughing and clapping Jesse on the back with glee, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Finally, Jesse,” he teases, “I thought you’d never bring him. You embarrassed of us, or somethin’?”

“Of course I am.” Jesse smirks, nudging playfully at Ice.

Cobra is startled by the sudden proximity of Ice, who grasps his hand and pats his back with such vigour, Cobra almost feels like a baby that’s being winded.

“Nice to meet you properly, man.” He smiles and Cobra is in disbelief at how serious he is, having been concerned that their past interactions may have soured any opportunity to make a good impression on any of them.

Ryu regards him with curiosity, his hair obscuring some of his face but not the casual seriousness he usually wore on it. Cobra can’t really tell if he’s being critical in the way he stares or not because most of his guys in Sannoh are open books. The mix of personalities here is almost too much to take in at once, all so full of energy and life.

“I’m Brown.” The face that jumps in front of Cobra’s vision is less of a surprise, having been warned explicitly by Jesse that Brown would be one of the first people to try and test him, most likely to flirt with him regardless of his interest purely in Jesse and finally just to tease him.

“I figured. Jesse mentioned you.” Cobra replies coolly, shooting a sideways glance at Jesse who is staring right back at him, a small smile on his face. The hand that was on his back is now on his hip, Jesse’s entire arm snaked around him.

“You’re right, Jesse,” Brown grins like a shark, “he **is** even prettier up close!”

The way Brown stares leaves Cobra feeling almost embarrassed, but not quite. Not in the same way he does when Jesse stares at him when he wakes up in the morning and tells him he’s perfect. He had assumed Jesse had been exaggerating about Brown but it seems now like he wasn’t and Cobra mentally prepared himself for whatever was to come next.

Bernie and Pearl stand either side of him, clapping him on the back heartily, Bernie beaming up at him, looking overjoyed. For what reason, Cobra has no idea. From what Jesse’s said, Bernie is the puppy of the group, all smiles and longing stares and constant need for attention. Pearl was described more as the counterpart, egging everyone on and content to sit in the background and watch things unfold with the occasional display of sudden excitement. In Cobra’s mind, they both classify as puppies, especially since the only thing missing as they both circle him is a pair of tails wagging.

“I’m Bern-,” He’s interrupted by Pearl yelling out his own name, both staring at each other and laughing delightedly, as though talking over each other is the most hilarious coincidence they’ve ever encountered. Cobra is briefly reminded of Chiharu and Tetsu, never seen without each other, completing sentences for one another, joined at the hip. There’s also the fact they too seem slightly slower at catching onto things than everyone else, not that Cobra would ever say that out loud to Jesse, even if he finds it endearing himself.

The arm around his waist guides him to one of the couches, Jesse sitting as close as possible beside him, an arm around the back of the couch above Cobra’s shoulders. From experience, Cobra is aware even if Jesse isn’t that it’s a show of possession, from past experience.

 

* * *

 

 

_When Yamato sits right beside Cobra, he thinks little of it, patting Yamato’s knee and continuing to read his book as everyone else blabbers around him about something Cobra has no interest in. On his other side, Jesse sits with his thigh right against Cobra’s, one leg crossed over the other casually. Although it had been difficult to explain to the others why Cobra wanted Jesse around, they had begrudgingly accepted. Jesse found it hard to play nice with them, finding that they took his cynicism and sarcasm for veiled threats and genuine insults, then they would in turn deliberately rile him up to get a reaction. Jesse usually smirked his way through it, though Cobra knew he only sat through it because of him. The only reason the others had stopped being childish was because Kohaku had scolded them, warning that if they continued the next person to bring someone back with them would be berated for it. Cobra was thankful._

_Looking up from his book is always a difficult task for Cobra but he can feel something has changed, can feel the way Jesse’s arm is tighter around his shoulders. It doesn’t hurt but it’s more obvious than it was before. When Cobra spots the look on Jesse’s face, the way his eyes are narrowed at Yamato, staring intently at the place Cobra’s hand had been moments ago, it clicks. Cobra puts his hand over Jesse’s which is currently resting on Cobra’s own thigh, lacing his fingers through Jesse’s and giving his hand a squeeze._

_“Everything alright, babe?” Jesse murmurs near his neck, giving him a concerned glance._

_It daws on Cobra that Jesse isn’t even consciously aware he’s jealous, being concerned that Cobra was upset or worried proves as much. Cobra feels vaguely sad, wondering what exactly lead Jesse into having such an ingrained sense of possessiveness that he isn’t even aware of it, wondering who exactly lead Jesse to be mistrustful to the point where he’s subconsciously acting on it._

_“Yeah, everything is fine.” He kisses Jesse’s cheek, hoping it’s enough to put Jesse’s mind to ease without having to bring something up that would no doubt cause him upset, which would never be Cobra’s intention._

 

* * *

 

 

The feeling of Jesse’s finger poking his cheek brings him back to reality, blinking a few times as he processes what he missed, although he’s fairly positive it’s just an ensuing debate between Pearl and Brown about the relevance of dubstep in the music scene.

“You all good?” Jesse whispers, smiling at Cobra with crinkled eyes, one of his more genuine shows of emotions, “Hino?”

Being called by his actual name hasn’t quite lost its novelty just yet, especially the way Jesse says it, followed by a shark grin and suggestive stare.

 “Yeah, just taking it all in.” He replies, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder to watch more people joining the debate, Bernie being firmly of the belief that dubstep is a pillar of the music scene until Pho tells him that dubstep is a horror that was inflicted on modern music.

“You’ll never take it all in, sweetheart, you might as well just get used to having to roll with it.” Jesse laughs, making Cobra fuzzy all over again. He seems more himself here, surrounded by these people. Less likely to cover himself with fake smiles and barbed words. Whilst Jesse’s very nature was snarky remarks, it was less laced with bitterness here.

Feeling eyes on him, Cobra turns his head slightly and locks eyes with Ryu once more, who is staring openly at him. It’s difficult for Cobra to gauge the emotion behind it, Ryu’s stare so indifferent he could have been ecstatic or furious. Jesse seems to be preoccupied with laughing at Bernie who is getting progressively angrier at being considered to have an irrelevant opinion on good music, especially when he bellows out that Christina Aguilera is the true princess of pop.

“I’ll be right back,” Jesse laughs, moving Cobra’s chin up to give him a small kiss before he stands, “gotta sort this out before it gets ugly.”

Cobra hears the tail end of the conversation as half of the room disappears down the stairs, Pearl being kicked halfway down them by Ice for revealing he believed Wu-Tang clan to be inferior to Run DMC.

“So,” Ryu is suddenly sat beside him on the couch, a small space between the two of them, “Jesse really likes you.”

For a moment, Cobra is horrifically reminded of when he met his first and only girlfriends father, having to sit through a full hour of a testosterone fuelled, misogynistic rant about how if Cobra were to do anything with this mans precious daughter, he’d die. This somehow seems more intimidating.

“I’d hope so.” He replies, shifting uncomfortably for a moment before turning to properly look at Ryu. Having only seen him at a distance, Cobra is startled by how young he really looks up close, his eyes seeming to echo something much older, like he’d seen far more than anyone else who’d been in the room. For a moment, Cobra feels a small amount of concern, wondering what exactly it was that could cause such a look on someone so young.

“We’re all very fond of Jesse,” Ryu states matter-of-factly, resting his chin on his hand and staring yet again at Cobra, “so as you can imagine we were all very curious when he mentioned you. I’m not stupid enough to think you’re not looking after him because he looks happy.”

Cobra nods, wondering what exactly Ryu wants to talk to him about then, having expected some grand discussion of how he’d be dismembered or burnt alive if he ever made Jesse upset.

“Ice will probably tell you that he’ll kill you in some horrific way if you hurt Jesse,” Ryu pauses momentarily, smiling, “but I think you’re smart enough to know that we’re very protective over him anyway.”

“I understand.” Cobra offers a smile back, feeling unsure but certain that Jesse would encourage him if he were here, that these people don’t want to upset him anymore than they’d want to upset Jesse.

“Good. Good luck with everyone else, though.” Ryu grabs his book and exits, leaving Cobra sat in awkward silence with Pho, who remained sat by himself in the corner, brooding. Jesse describes Pho as not at all being how he looks, but Cobra finds it hard to look past the size of this man and his overall demeanour. There are few men he’s ever met that radiate this level of intimidation without trying and it’s slightly disconcerting trying to match Jesse’s flowery words when describing Pho with the man sat in the corner with a neutral expression on his face.

“You know, he probably wouldn’t want me to say this, but I don’t care. Thank you for being patient with him, I know he can be difficult.” Pho leans forward from his chair, staring at Cobra. When the light catches his face, momentarily, Cobra can see what Jesse means. Whilst everything else about Pho seems to trigger a fight or flight instinct, his eyes radiate warmth and comfort.

“I don’t think he’s difficult,” Cobra is interrupted by Pho’s little snort, accompanied by a look of scepticism, “I think he’s bratty sometimes, yeah. That he doesn’t like to talk much about how he’s feeling, but, he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to. He will when he’s ready.”

Pho gives him an approving nod, smiling ever so slightly. Cobra feels glad, if anything, that he’s managed to talk with some of the people Jesse loves most, to let them know he’s going to look after Jesse even if it’s not a walk in the park.

Jesse runs back in at full speed, practically flinging himself at Cobra with reckless abandon, his eyes shining and his smile all teeth and dimples.

“Miss me?” He teases, nuzzling against Cobra’s neck excitedly, hands moving so sporadically over him that it’s like Jesse is overwhelmed with an urge to touch without processing where he wants to.

“Always.”


	3. Early mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobra spends the morning with Jesse's boys.

The familiar feeling of numb legs startles Cobra from his deep sleep, suddenly aware of Jesse’s full weight over half of his body, rendering his right arm and leg numb from lack of circulation. Whilst his first thought is instantly to shove Jesse off and start moving his leg and arm right away, as soon as he sees the peaceful and innocent smile on Jesse’s sleeping face, he knows he’d never bring himself to do so. Instead he opts to lull Jesse into a deeper sleep by running his fingers through Jesse’s hair at the nape of his neck, something Jesse always demands Cobra to do before bed, insisting a good boyfriend would do it because he enjoys it so much. Cobra as usual, is wrapped around Jesse’s bratty finger and does it both to shut him up and because he does enjoy it so much, Cobra is certain that on more than one occasion Jesse has practically purred because of it. Right now though, his snoring just becomes slightly more audible and he manages to roll fully on top of and then over Cobra, which Cobra was counting on. When Jesse snuggles down into the blankets, Cobra takes a moment to just look at him when Jesse isn’t aware of his facial expressions, when he’s not manipulating them. He leans down to kiss Jesse’s shoulder before moving the blankets back over him to avoid the inevitable complaints that he was cold by the time he’s woken up.

The small walk to the kitchen reminds Cobra just how close the prison gang are, with odds and ends making it evident they all come and go here as they please. They all have rooms at the Funk Jungle, of which Cobra has seen only Jesse’s, yet they also still keep a hold of their own apartment. There are three bedrooms and one bathroom, a small kitchen and a decent sized living room, complete with couches that fold out into beds. Cobra knows from experience that they all pick and choose who goes where on what day, other than Jesse who insists he is staying in ‘his room’ and on ‘his bed’, even though he always lets any of them join him if they feel like it. Right now, most of the prison gang, much to Cobra’s surprise, are awake.

“Well, well, well,” Brown sings, albeit quietly, no doubt not wanting to invoke Jesse’s wrath if he’s woken up by the sound of his voice, “the princess comes out of her tower!”

Brown practically hurtles himself over the back of the couch he was sitting on in his haste to get to Cobra, snaking an arm around his waist casually, resting his chin on Cobra’s shoulder at an angle where he could effectively stare directly at Cobra’s face. Cobra tries not to shift nervously, knowing Brown well enough to be aware if he shows discomfort it will only encourage him more. Although, deep down Cobra knows that doing nothing also encourages Brown.

“Good morning, Brown.” Cobra runs a hand through his hair absent-mindedly, not wanting to stare directly at Brown, knowing all he’ll see is a devilish grin and sparkling brown eyes if he does. He doesn’t find it hard to wonder why the others are so taken with him, his reckless energy is contagious and his lack of personal space works well with the others who Cobra notes, all love excessive physical contact.

“So formal all of a sudden, Hino-chan,” Cobra doesn’t even have to look to see Brown’s huge grin in his peripheral vision, “why so cold?”

As usual, Cobra doesn’t even notice Pho until he’s made a noise, which still continues to surprise him to this day. Pho sniggers, looking back over his shoulder from the couch to give Brown a disapproving stare.

“You know Jesse won’t let that shit fly, Brown,” he warns, shaking his head with a bemused look, “you know he’s particular about who gets to call him that.”

“Hmm, no, I don’t recall him saying anything along those lines.” Brown replies, his voice teasing and his stare even more intense than before, his fingers reaching up to tuck some of Cobra’s hair behind his ears with a surprisingly delicate touch, “you don’t mind, do you, Hino-chan?”

“Something tells me even if I said yes, it wouldn’t stop you.” Cobra replies, managing to make his way to the open plan kitchen even with Brown’s arm still around him, even though it inhibits him from moving as smoothly as he would like. Akune and Miou are sat at the rickety table in the kitchen, both talking and gesturing wildly to each other, so deep in conversation its like there isn’t anybody else around them.

Nakamon stands beside the coffee pot, hands circled around a mug with his usual scowl. When his eyes land on Cobra, his expression doesn’t change much, offering him a simple nod and then putting on the coffee machine for him. Cobra thinks that out of all the prison gang, Nakamon is the one he can get along with easiest, simply because Nakamon is content with little conversation and leaving him be, the same way Cobra is content to leave Nakamon be.

Before Cobra can reach for the coffee pot to pour himself a cup, however, something slams into his back, hard. When Cobra turns, he sees the bewildered and sleepy faced Mocai, rubbing his nose, which Cobra can only assume is what banged into his shoulder.

“M’sorry,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes, “didn’t see you.”

“Fucking idiot.” Nakamon scolds, pulling Mocai beside him to check his nose under the kitchen lights, shaking his head, “how could you not see him? He’s hardly Jesse-sized.”

“I dunno,” Mocai huffs, tucking his head near Nakamon’s chest now that Nakamon has discarded his coffee cup in his rush to check on Mocai, “I’m tired.”

Brown’s laugh is the loudest, Pho practically coming out of nowhere to clamp a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop the worlds most obnoxious laugher from waking up the words bitchiest sleeper. Brown struggles a little but then moves his head back to look at Pho, staring so hungrily that Cobra feels rude just for witnessing the interaction, averting his gaze quickly. Nakamon’s eyes are momentarily caught with Cobra’s, both staring in utter silence before looking away from each other.

“Why is everyone being so loud?” Mocai whines, burrowing further into Nakamon’s chest, his hands fisted into Nakamon’s shirt.

“Seriously.” Pho scoffs, giving Mocai a look of disbelief, “you’re the one who rolled your ass up in here and tried to steamroll over Jesse’s man.”

It’s like all eyes in the room are on Cobra when he accidentally lets himself laugh, a rather quiet and sudden laugh. He has to resist the urge to hide somewhere when the silence persists, even Akune and Miou now staring at him. He knows he’s probably starting to flush with colour, wondering why a laugh had seemed to make them all so interested all of a sudden.

“Wow.” Miou whispers, giving Akune a look that Cobra is completely blank to, both raising their eyebrows and looking back at Cobra.

“Erm…what?” Cobra manages to choke out, glad his voice hasn’t betrayed him just yet, trying to resist the urge to just run back into Jesse’s room and never be seen by any of them again.

“You’re just totally beautiful when you laugh.” Brown states as though it’s a fact, taking Cobra’s cheek into his hand and smiling boyishly. Cobra stares in disbelief, trying to avoid staring at any of them for too long over fears he’ll get even more embarrassed.

After what seems like an eternity, it’s Pho who gently grabs onto Cobra’s hand and pulls him to the living room, manoeuvring him to the couch with ease. By the time he’s sat down, Pho has put his cup of coffee into his hands and sat beside him, arm on the back of the couch.

“They’re just teasing you.” He whispers, the others still deep in conversation in the kitchen that is now crowded to capacity, Pho’s eyes as inviting and warm as always.

“I know.” He replies, giving Pho a thankful smile, sipping at his coffee slowly. Pho just nods, leaning back into the couch and still cutting an intimidating figure in a t-shirt and joggers, Cobra feeling completely distracted by the move of his muscles that he can see even through the shirt as Pho stretches to put his cup down on the table. When Pho glances back, Cobra’s eyes swivel away so suddenly he feels dizzy, but refuses to look back in Pho’s direction for the time being.

“Something wrong?” Pho stares, Cobra being deceived for a moment that Pho is naïve and blind up until Pho breaks out into a smile, his entire demeanour seeming to change, now seeming completely harmless and teasing.

“Be quiet.” Cobra huffs, looking away, feeling the warmth creeping up his neck and across his cheeks once more. He really ought to have a word with Jesse about his friends and their behaviour, he wasn’t sure if this was their way of befriending him or trying to sleep with him or he doesn’t even know what else. It was making him dizzy, but he’s sure that’s probably why they’re doing it.

The small space that was between Cobra and Pho is suddenly occupied by Brown, who jumps over the back of the couch and slides between them with such ease, Cobra is in temporary awe. Brown slides sideways, moving his legs over Pho’s lap and dropping his head onto Cobra’s lap. Whilst Pho seems to accept this immediately, running his fingers over Brown’s ankles soothingly, Cobra struggles to decide what to do. Before he can make up his mind, Brown grabs his wrist and moves his hand near his hair. Cobra is reminded instantly of Jesse and his demands that Cobra stroke his hair and trace lines down his back and chest, saying it helps him sleep and feels amazing. Brown seems to think so too, when Cobra’s fingers run through Brown’s now messy hair, he grins to himself, moving his head upwards into Cobra’s hand.

“Mmm, feels amazing.” Brown groans, his eyes fluttering shut.

Inwardly Cobra begins to have a mental breakdown at how much that entire display reminded him of Jesse as well, praying that he’s not blushing as much as he thinks he is. Brown thankfully seems to be blissfully unaware, _hmming_ and _ahhing_ at the attention he’s receiving, looking very pleased with himself.

Just in time, the door to Jesse’s room is pushed open, Jesse strolling out sluggishly in just his boxers, running a hand through his messy hair. He lets out a huge yawn, stretching. Cobra can’t look anywhere else, admiring Jesse all over again. The smooth shift of his muscles, his beautiful tanned skin, his tattoos. His smile that tends to be softer around the edges in the morning, before the day catches up with him. Jesse’s eyes reach Cobra’s and he grins, winking.

“My boys all having a good morning?” He laughs, taking in the scene before him, tickling under Brown’s chin when he reaches the couch. “You good, babe?”

“Yeah.” Both Cobra and Brown respond at the same time, both looking at each other in confusion.

“Well, I guess I could’ve been more specific,” Jesse laughs, his eyes twinkling, “Brown, be a good boy and move over for me.”

Brown looks more than a little disgruntled but crawls into Pho’s lap, manhandling his arms around his waist, tucking his head into Pho’s neck. Pho smiles, keeping his arms exactly where Brown had placed them, kissing the top of Brown’s head affectionately. Jesse all but clambers onto Cobra’s lap, with little regard for anything else, straddling Cobra’s waist and resting his head on Cobra’s shoulder.

“Mmm, I missed you this morning.” He murmurs into Cobra’s neck, nibbling a little.

“I know, I didn’t mean to leave you alone.” Cobra replies, running his hand down Jesse’s back, taking the time to appreciate the way the muscles twitched under his fingers and the way Jesse sighs softly, moving his head back to give Cobra a smirk.

“Well you’ve got some making up to do, later, sweetheart.” He whispers, Cobra hyperaware of the way Jesse’s mouth is so close to his neck it’s like he’s kissing it, rendered completely speechless yet again.

“Stop hogging him.” Brown grumbles from Pho’s lap, glaring at the pair of them.

“There’s enough of me to go around, baby.” Jesse smirks, winking at Brown who stares back with narrowed eyes.

“I didn’t mean you.” He replies, Pho sniggering and Cobra choking a little, hiding his face in Jesse’s neck, not caring if he seems shy, just wanting to feel Jesse’s arms around him and not feel completely embarrassed under everyone else’s gaze. Jesse squeezes him, chuckling softly as he runs his fingers through Cobra’s hair.

“Well too bad. You can’t have him yet.” He teases, making a big show of kissing Cobra at a torturous pace, his hands wandering. Cobra pulls away when his senses return.

“What do you mean, _yet_?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse couldn't describe his time with Cobra as anything but perfect. Still, it's his second nature to wait for the other shoe to drop.

It’s hard, Jesse thinks, to convince yourself that someone so perfect is genuinely in love with someone so damaged. He wasn’t being particularly angst about the entire thing, it was just hard to lie beside someone beautiful and not acknowledge the weird imbalance in his head, the disequilibrium of Cobra’s arm around him and soft breathing against his neck in the morning. Everything about him was soft, comparatively, Jesse was all hard edges. There wasn’t really anything conventional about their initial meeting. Describing to people that didn’t know them that well that they’d fallen for each other after kicking the shit out of each other seemed a little void to the average person, not that Jesse particularly cared. It began with respect for finding himself an equal in fighting and his interest didn’t dwindle the more he interacted with Cobra so that was that. Yet, here he was, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Cobra wasn’t much better. The first month of their relationship he’d been constantly worrying about Jesse, concerned that his recent release from prison combined with his less than savoury monetary arrangements may be putting him in danger strained him. It was his very nature to attempt to fix everything, after all, even if he didn’t think Jesse needed fixing or had no intentions of trying to fix him. The next month is a little easier, though Cobra often has to step in when Jesse’s temper flares. It was hardly surprising. Solitary confinement brought out the animals in most men and Jesse was no different, sometimes behaving like a domesticated cat and other times like a caged beast. His temper was never directed at Cobra, however, Jesse’s guilt at his behaviour made Cobra feel worse for worrying about it so much.

Anyone who said open communication was easy in a relationship was a fucking liar.

“You wanted to talk.” Jesse says dryly, flopping down on the couch in his apartment, running a hand through his mussed hair carelessly. He’d barely slept the night before, Cobra having had to go back to Itokan for some ‘family emergency’ as he’d called it. Maybe he was getting too used to having him around.

“I did.” Cobra replies, sitting beside him, immaculate as usual. His hair falls slightly into his eyes and Jesse is breathless to it always, loving the moments where he can just appreciate Cobra away from prying eyes and invasive questions.

“You gonna’ carry on being vague, or?” Jesse smirks, resting his head on Cobra’s shoulder and still being surprised by how fast Cobra’s arm snakes around his shoulders, warm and comforting.

“Well, I know that we fell into this quite quickly and easily,” Cobra stares down at Jesse, who’s head still rests comfortably on his shoulder at an angle that is still easy for him to stare at Cobra, “but we never really talked much about us.”

“Us?” Jesse arches an eyebrow, less confrontational and more curious. Usually, whenever Jesse hears ‘we need to talk’, and ‘talk about us’, it tends to mean a breakup is imminent or at the very least a colossal argument. Yet, Cobra’s arm remains around him and his fingers gently stroke down Jesse’s shoulder and arm. It’s almost lulling him to sleep.

“Let’s be honest Jesse,” Cobra smiles, his entire face seeming to shift from it’s usual resting and broody expression, “we’ve both got a lot of baggage. It’s probably best to talk about it before it becomes a real issue.”

“Me? Baggage? Well that’s just bullshit.” Jesse teases, though he feels worry deep in the pit of his stomach, the nagging that’s followed him this entire time only seeming to worsen at the prospect of talking about his baggage. It was bad enough for Cobra to see it, but talking about it just made it more real and apparent and he’s not sure that it’s something he really wants.

“I know that sometimes I’m overbearing with you. I worry a lot and I always want to control everything so there’s minimal damage.” Cobra sighs a little, now switching to running his fingers through Jesse’s hair. His eyes close and flutter, like the motion is bringing him some comfort or serenity. “It’s not fair of me to constantly try and restrict everything because I’m worried about losing you.”

“That has to be the most positive baggage I’ve ever heard.” Jesse snorts, though as soon as Cobra’s eyes open and look moderately upset he instantly leans up and kisses the tip of his nose. “You’re too good for me, babe. You know it, I know it and everyone else knows it too.”

“That’s not true at all. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Cobra tickles near Jesse’s neck, smiling fondly in that way that always makes Jesse feel like he’s sixteen again.

“I give myself _plenty_ of credit, pretty boy.” Jesse smirks suggestively, nuzzling his head against Cobra’s neck and nipping playfully. Cobra smiles but swats him away, shaking his head in exasperation.

“Don’t think I don’t notice the way you’re always looking for a way out of these conversations.” Cobra grabs Jesse by his cheeks, staring intently. “You’re not getting rid of me easily, Jesse. I’m here for the long haul.”

“It’s gonna be more than a fuckin’ haul and you and I both know it. We’re in the honeymoon phase now but what happens when I snap at you? I don’t think I’d be-,”

“Jesse, people argue and get upset. It’s normal and it’s not exclusive to you. Plus, we’ll be better at getting over these things if we _talk_ about them.” Cobra runs his thumbs down Jesse’s cheeks, always soft to the way Jesse’s expression loses its signature smirk. Whilst he loves Jesse in his entirety, pompous smirk included, knowing that he’s one of the few people to elicit a genuine smile out him always makes Cobra feel incredible.

“You know I’ve got issues, I just don’t see why saying them out loud will help.” Jesse grumbles, clambering into Cobra’s lap and straddling him, only to bury his face near Cobra’s neck. Being this close to him always helps, even if the initial contact may look like a more sexual gesture.

“I just want to prove to you that it doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” Cobra’s arms are around his waist, anchoring him to the moment even if he’s trying desperately to avoid it.

Jesse shifts a little before fully leaning on Cobra, the arms around his waist and the heat radiating from Cobra only succeeding in making him sleepy and lulling him into relaxation. He wonders if this was Cobra’s goal all along and is about to berate him for tricking him with this before he realises he’s the one who climbed onto Cobra’s lap.

Jesse seems to take a deep breath before speaking. “I’ve always been aggressive. It’s what helped me keep going when I was growing up. Y’know, people where I grew up had no opportunities, no money and barely scraped by. I was sick of it, so I did something about it. It just so happens that fighting is what I’m good at. And when I’m not fighting it’s not as if I just stop being angry.”

Cobra’s fingers don’t stop in their smooth movements near Jesse’s waist, tracing small and delicate lines. In a way, it does help.

“I get jealous easily, I always have. Prison probably didn’t help.” Jesse scowls but relaxes when Cobra places a small kiss on his shoulder. “I’m not a good person but I’m trying for everyone. I’m trying for you.”

“You mean the world to me.” Cobra says so simply, so matter-of-fact that Jesse just grins, laughter rising from his stomach, a genuine one.

Jesse shakes his head. “I fucking hate you sometimes.”

“What?” Cobra looks bewildered, as though Jesse actually _means_ that.

“You’re such a fucking sap sometimes. _All_ the time, actually. Prince fucking charming.” Jesse throws his head back to laugh but as soon as it moves back up, Cobra is kissing him. It’s not like his usual slow and meaningful kisses and is instead frenzied and passionate, Jesse now moved from his position on Cobra’s lap to underneath Cobra instead, though his legs remain around Cobra’s waist. Cobra’s hands rest on his hip and thigh respectively, Jesse too lightheaded to register much outside of Cobra’s soft lips and gentle noises.

“What are you mmpf-,” Jesse is cut off by Cobra’s mouth dragging down his neck, leaving small bite marks in his wake. Whilst Jesse is no stranger to marks, they are usually a result of his teeth in Cobra’s neck, hips and thighs, not the other way around. He wonders briefly if he’s in some kind of alternate universe.

“Felt like it,” Cobra squeezes his thigh and Jesse groans gently, his fingers laced in Cobra’s hair, “you’re always saying it’s like I’ve practiced everything, so maybe I wanted to be spontaneous.”

For once, Jesse keeps his sarcastic comments to himself and just stares at Cobra’s eyes, taking in the way Cobra’s breathing is ragged and his cheeks are vaguely flushed, his lips red. Briefly, Jesse flashes back to the beginning of their conversation and wonders if he’ll ever actually be out of the honeymoon phase with Cobra. At times like these, it was doubtful to even consider the alternative.

“You’re an idiot.” Jesse replies, using the leverage from having his legs around Cobra’s waist to fully pull him down on top of himself, tangling his fingers into Cobra’s hair and kissing him, all excitement and unabashed lust in a way that was just so typically Jesse.

“Couldn’t you tell us the next time you’re planning on borderline fucking your boyfriend on our couch?”

Jesse groans as he pulls away from Cobra, looking up to see several figures standing beside the couch, each with a different expression. Brown, who’d of course been the one to speak, looks very amused and gives Cobra a rather smug and teasing smirk. In contrast, Pho looks relatively unsurprised and not concerned in the least, just giving Cobra small nod before disappearing into the kitchen without a word. Nakamon is oddly still, staring with a glassy-eyed expression and gently parted lips. It’s only when Jesse sees the familiar flush across his cheeks that it clicks.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jesse stares at Nakamon, as if he himself isn’t in an absolute state. He knows his lips are probably red and his eyes glazed over and as he’s frozen, Cobra’s hands remain on his hip and thigh.

“Shut up, Jesse. Nobody likes a show off.” Nakamon scowls, nudging Jesse’s cheek with his finger, though he smiles in a way that’s barely detectable to eyes that don’t know him well, but of course Jesse does know him well.

“ _Somebody_ likes a show off quite a lot, actually.” Jesse stares pointedly at Cobra who has now moved away, sat awkwardly on the couch in a way that Jesse imagines someone would upon meeting their partners parents for the first time.

“Be quiet, Nakamon is right.” Cobra huffs, Nakamon smiling deviously at the sudden backup of the incorruptible Cobra.

“You know you love me!” Jesse whines dramatically, flinging himself into Cobra’s arms, this time being unsurprised when they latch around him instantly and Cobra kisses him on the head.

“Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always in the mood to write some Jesse/Cobra so figured I'd add a little to this story.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
